we're having a baby
by CalPal052699
Summary: Castle and Beckett tell everyone that's important to them that they're expecting their first child. One-shot. Fluff.


**Obviously I'm obsessed with Caskett baby fics, but who can blame me? Everything else that's gone on, in my opinion, is perfect and led them to where they are now, so I wouldn't change anything. Anyway, enjoy. ****Takes place over the course of a weekend.**

* * *

_We're having a baby._

"Castle?" whispered Kate softly, propping herself up on her elbow in bed to see her husband a little better. "Castle?" she repeated when she got no response. "Castle?" she drug it out that time, effectively getting him to look at her.

"Yes, Kate?" he asked, a lazy smile spread across his lips as he did so. "It's almost one in the morning and you have to work tomorrow. And you need sleep" he told her as if she didn't know. She didn't miss the way his eyes drifted down to her stomach as he spoke the last few words. It made her smile.

"No. I mean, I know, babe. I just...we have to tell people, you know?" she said, letting her free hand shift to her stomach, his eyes doing the same.

"Already? You just told me" he pointed out. She smiled as she remembered how she had broken the news to him.

He had been at an extremely long meeting for the latest Nikki Heat book, Hamptons Heat, that day and she had been off, not even on call—he had apologized for the timing of his meeting a thousand times, not knowing it was actually working to her advantage. She had taken the time she had alone to pull out her laptop and type out a quick scene between Nikki and Rook. It had been no longer than two pages, but she had been surprised she even got that. She had even written a dedication for it, a short few sentences based off the one he had written for her is Wild Storm—the one that had made her heart skip a beat and had her glued to his side the whole launch party not even caring who saw their PDA. To my always, you make every day magical, she had written to him. She had stapled the three pages together and left them on the counter.

To say he had been confused when he saw them would be an understatement, but no matter how many times he's asked, she refused to tell him anything more than: "Babe, just shut up and read!". After she told him that very sentence about five times he finally obliged, reading the page and a half he had left to read. She could tell instantly when he had read the last words, because his eyes grew wide as he read them over again and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "I'm pregnant", it read, and though the scene took place between Nikki and Rook, she knew he made the connection. He had figured out it wasn't some fan story about Nikki and Rook, nor an idea for his future books, but an announcement to him, between Rick and Kate rather than Nikki and Rook. He had looked up at her with eyes full of awe and as soon as she nodded, the smile still on her face, he had practically ran over to her and swept her up in his arms in a hug so tight there was no room for air between them.

"I know" she said. "But with my job...I have to tell Gates. I just don't wanna put the baby in harm's way by doing anything stupid on the job, you know?" she asked and he nodded in response, waiting for her to continue like he knew she would. "But if I tell Gates, it'll be obvious to Ryan and Espo and Lanie, and they can't know if Alexis and Martha and my dad don't-" she continued until he cut her off.

"Okay, Kate, I get it" he said, a hint of amusement in his tone as a light pink blush rose to her cheeks. "We can tell them whenever you want. How do you wanna do it?" he asked.

* * *

_Alexis._

"Dad?" called Alexis as she pushed open the door. She kicked off her shoes and shed her coat, hanging it up in the front closet before taking a few steps into the loft she once called her home. "Dad?" she called again before she spotted her stepmother standing in the kitchen. "Oh, hi, Kate" she said, walking towards her.

"Hey, Alexis. How are you?" asked Kate from where she was standing at the stove, stirring the simmering pan of tomato sauce as she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm good. Classes are still going good, but I can't wait to be done. How are you? I was alittle confused when my dad insisted I come over for supper this evening" she said.

"We're...we're good" said Kate, turning back to the stove to hide the wide smile that was spreading across her face, knowing it would give her away before Castle even came into the kitchen. "We're great" she added, turning back to her step-daughter once she regained control of her emotions.

"Good" said Alexis, a smile coming across her face as Castle walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight before him, walking over to his daughter and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Pumpkin" he greeted her before walking over to Kate and pressing a kiss to her cheek as well. "It smells good" he told her, reaching over and stirring the contents of the pan just like she had seconds earlier. "Looks ready to me" he spoke a few seconds later, pulling plates out of the cabinet. Kate reached over to help him, but he pulled them out of her reach. "Go sit down with Alexis" he told her softly. She smiled at him, kissed his lips softly before leaving the kitchen to sit at the table across from her step-daughter.

The small family ate in relative silence, Alexis telling them a little about the courses she had been taking keeping both her father and Kate interested. It wasn't until they had all set their utensils on their plates, finished with dinner that she spoke the question that had been running through her mind all evening, ever since she had gotten the phone call from her father.

"What's going on? I mean, you guys never insist I come over. Kate has been all smiley all evening and you two have been all lovey dovey" she asked, looking more at her father than her stepmother.

"Pumpkin, we have something to tell you" he said, a smile coming across both his and Kate's faces. Alexis nodded, raising her eyebrows to urge him to continue. "And we hope you'll be excited".

"What? Is it good news? Oh my god! Are you guys having a baby?" she asked. Searching her father and Kate's faces for any sign of what was going on, of if she was right. Kate's smile gave it all away. "You are! You're having a baby? I'm gonna be a big sister?" she asked excitedly.

"We are. You are" said Kate, smiling at the good reaction their news had gotten. She had been a little worried Alexis would feel like she was being replaced or something, since she had only recently moved out of the loft for the second time. Instead, Alexis practically squealed and moved to hug hug her.

"I'm so excited, Kate" she said, letting Kate pull her tightly against her chest. She looked over her stepmother's shoulder at her father, who was smiling happily. She smiled back at him, nodding when he silently asked her if she really was that excited. She really was.

* * *

_Martha._

"Babe, are you sure she'll catch on if we do it like this?" she asked as they walked hand in hand into her mother-in-law's acting studio. He stopped walking, pulling her into a corner.

"Kate, I already told you that there's only one thing she loves more than acting, and that's her family. Or maybe it's the opposite" he joked, making her smile. "Mix the two together and she'll be ecstatic" he added, motioning to the pages in her hand.

They had decided to tell Martha in a very similar way to the way she had told him. Except, this time, it was a play that Castle had quickly written, using their real names, instead of a short story using his characters. She had read over the play multiple times since he had handed her the printed copy of it and knew it would work, and that Martha would be happy, but…

"This isn't just about the play, is it? You're worried about something else" he pointed out. She looked down, away from him and at the floor, embarrassed. "Kate, my mother loves you. I think she loves you more than me sometimes. And she loves Alexis. Why are you worried?" he asked, moving his hand to tilt her chin upwards so she was looking at him again. "Remember how excited Alexis was when we told her yesterday? Mother will be the same way. I promise" he assured her. She nodded. "You ready?" she nodded again, smiling at him.

They continued to walk hand in hand until they reached his mother's office. It was surprisingly neat, Kate realized as she took in the eclectic decorations.

"Richard, Katherine, what brings you here?" she asked, looking up from whatever she was reading to smile at them. They smiled back.

"We have something we'd like you to read" said Kate, holding out the pair of pages. Martha's brow furrowed in confusion, but she reached out and took the pages all the same. Castle squeezed Kate's hand as they watched Martha read over the short little play they had written. Kate swallowed hard as Martha flipped the first page, which was practically a repeat of the short conversation that had just occurred. She knew the second page held the important little detail, the whole point of their visit. Just like Castle had, Martha re-read the oh so important line a few times before looking up.

"Oh, Kiddos!" she said excitedly, almost hopping from her seat. She reached over to hug Kate. "Oh, Katherine, this is amazing news!" she said against Kate's ear, speaking loudly. Kate smiled all the same.

"I know" she whispered as Martha pulled away.

"How far along are you, dear?" she asked. Kate could tell she was trying to keep herself from looking down at her abdomen. She let her free hand fall onto her still flat stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Not far. I don't know for sure. My OB only confirmed it for me. I would've liked to have waited until I was a little further along to tell everyone, but with my job...I just want to keep the baby safe, so I have to tell Gates. I wanted our family and friends to know-" she found herself rambling again.

"Katherine, slow down. It's okay. I'm very happy for you guys. I understand" said Martha, once again making a hint of a blush rise to Kate's face. "Who have you told?"

"Just you and Alexis. We're going to tell my dad as soon as we leave here, and Lanie, the boys and Gates tomorrow at work" she answered.

"They will all be very pleased" said Martha, smiling at Kate before peeking over her shoulder at her son, smiling at the two of them the same way he had smiled as Kate and Alexis hugged. "Thank you" she whispered softly after a few seconds. "You make my Richard very happy" she added, as if it was some mystery after seven years of partnership, three of which they spent together and one of those that they spent happily married.

"He makes me very happy, too" she whispered, more for herself than for Martha or Rick. Her hand still rest against her flat stomach, and she subconsciously rubbed a gentle circle into the place where their baby rest.

* * *

_Jim._

"Your dad will be okay with this, right? He won't be upset with me for knocking you up?" he asked as she climbed out of his car and into her dad's driveway. He did the same walking over to take her hand as they walked up to the door.

"First of all, Rick, my dad won't be mad. He always wanted grandchildren. Second of all, it's not like we got drunk, had a one night stand and then I ended up pregnant with some strangers baby, right? We've been married for a year, Rick. I trust you with my life and my dad knows that. And last, my dad likes you. So no, he definitely won't be mad" she said when they stopped at the door. He nodded in acknowledgement, a small smile coming across his lips at her words. Satisfied, she smiled and reached up to knock on the door. It wasn't long before Jim answered with a smile on his face.

"Katie, Rick, hi. Come on in" he said, pulling the door open all the way so they could walk past him. Kate led Rick inside, pulling off her shoes and setting them aside, he did the same. She let her father take her small jacket, and though she could tell he wanted to do it himself, Rick hesitantly gave his to Jim as well. She kept hold of his hand as she led him into the living room. "Can I get you guys anything?" asked her father as he joined them in the small room, sitting in the chair across from the loveseat they were sitting on.

"No thank you, dad. We're good. We just came from lunch" she answered. He nodded.

"So, what brings you guys here? I don't see you guys often anymore, much less get any unexpected visits" he asked. She couldn't help the pang of guilt that struck in her heart at his words as she realized she visited Rick's daughter and mother more than she ever visits her own father.

"I know. I'm sorry" she says softly. Truth be told, the main reason she doesn't visit often is because he still lives in the home she grew up in and everywhere she looks there's a memory of her and her mother. "We'll try and visit more often from now on. I promise" she said, intending to keep that promise. No matter how many memories the house held, she wanted her father to be a part of her child's life, and she wanted her children to know who her mother was, even if she was gone. As if reading her mind, she felt Rick squeeze her hand.

"I'd like that a lot" said Jim, smiling at her. She smiled back, but soon found herself biting her lower lip, wondering how exactly to initiate the conversation that needed to be had. "What are you thinking about, Katie?" her dad's voice cut through her thoughts, giving her the perfect way to start the conversation.

"We actually did come here for reason" she told him, smiling happily. She looked away from her father for a split second to look at her husband before looking back to her father. "We're having a baby" she told him simply.

"You're pregnant?" asked Jim, taking in the smile on the pair's faces. He smiled one that almost matched theirs. "Katie, that's amazing" he said, standing up. She did the same and let him pull her into a hug. "Your mother would be so happy" he whispered to her and her alone.

"I know" she agreed. "I know" she whispered again, trying not to cry. Her mother had always wanted grandchildren, and she made no secret of it during Kate's teenage years. Of course, Rebel Becks wanted nothing to do with children, but the Kate Beckett she was now was having one and couldn't be happier. And of course she wished her mother could be there to share the experience with her. As they pulled apart, she felt Rick's hand on her lower back and then on her side. She moved her hand to meet his, resting the pair on her hip.

"You treat them right" said Jim, smiling at Rick. She could tell he wasn't trying to intimidate her husband. It was rather more of a playful comment, unnecessary, really. They all knew Rick would treat both her and their child right, like he always did.

"I will, Jim. I promise" Rick responded in all seriousness.

* * *

_Johanna._

"Thanks, babe, for not thinking I'm crazy for...wanting to tell her" she said, letting him squeeze her hand. The grass was damp and hard to walk in under her high heels, but she didn't care.

"I'll never think you're crazy for wanting to share anything with your mom" he told her softly, trailing close behind her as she navigated the cemetery expertly. He had no idea where they were, really, as he had only been to Kate's mom's grave once, right before their wedding, but Kate seemed to know the path like the back of her hand, so he followed.

"I know. Sometimes I feel crazy, though" she said softly. It was a sentiment she had shared with him the last time they had come, and just like he would now, he had assured her she was not crazy.

"You're not crazy, Kate. You lost your mother and you want to share what's going on in your life with her anyway. It's sweet. I can't tell you I understand, but I can tell you I will never, ever call you crazy for wanting to share anything with her, okay?" he asked, stopping to make his point clear. She turned back to look at him, a few tears glistening in her eyes. She smiled a sad smile and nodded.

"Okay" she said simply before turning back and continuing her walk through the cemetery. He followed silently. It wasn't long before they found the stone marking her mother's grave.

He watched silently, hand still in hers, as her fingers reached up and gently ran the diamond engagement ring that once belonged to Johanna Beckett between her thumb and forefinger. He could see the tears in her eyes. as she knelt to the ground, hand still in his. She gently tugged on his arm, looking up at him and then down at the spot next to her. He understood her unspoken message and knelt down next to her, squeezing her hand again as she did so.

"Hi, mom" she whispered, voice shaky with emotion. "You remember Rick, right? Well, we're married now" she continued, reaching over and running her hand over the ground in front of her. "And we're having a baby. I just found out a couple days ago. I told Rick yesterday and I told dad right before I came here. We're all so happy" she said, voice shaking even more. "I know you are too, mom, even though you're not here. Remember when you used to scare me with all that baby talk? I wish you were here to talk about babies with me now" she said, a hint of laughter cutting through her somber tone. She turned to him and smiled. "You wanna say anything, babe?" she asked. He found himself squeezing her hand again.

"Hi, Johanna. Your daughter, she's amazing, but you already know that, I'm sure" he said, looking down at the ground. An overwhelming sense that she really was there listening came over him. "And I love her, a lot. And I'm gonna love this baby just as much, no matter what happens" he continued, throwing a quick glance in Kate's direction. She smiled at him. "I know she wishes you could be here, but I think you are. I think you're always looking down on her and that you'll look down on our baby the same way" he said softly. "I know you're here for her" he added, smiling back at Kate before turning back to the stone in front of him. "So thank you" he finished.

Kate smiled at him as he looked back at her. She nodded and he pushed himself up to his feet. With their still joined hands, he helped her up as well. She pulled him into a hug as soon as she was back on her feet.

"I love you" she mumbled into his chest. He kissed her head as a way of saying it back and just held her until she pulled away. She smiled at him sadly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. She then reached down and clasped their hands and began to lead him away. Only a few steps back towards the car, she paused, turned back towards her mother's grave and said softly. "I love you, mom"

* * *

_Lanie._

"Hey Beckett, Castle" she welcomed the pair as they walked into the morgue early that Monday morning. She smiled warmly at them as she looked up from the body she was working on. Castle was standing at the door, holding it open for a pale looking Kate. She watched as her friend walked into the room, almost hesitantly. "You okay there, Kate?" she asked. Kate blinked and looked up to meet her eyes .

"I'm fine" she said half-heartedly. "Do you, uh… have anything…" she trailed as a wave a nausea hit her. She released Castle's hand and practically sprinted out of the room.

"She doesn't look fine" muttered Lanie under her breath, watching as Castle followed her friend out of the room. He found her kneeling on the ground over the toilet in the bathroom nearest the morgue. She hadn't bothered to lock the door on her sprint there, or even close it for that matter. With a soft sigh he entered the room and pulled her hair back, allowing her to empty her stomach of her breakfast. When she was finished, she leaned back against him.

"You okay?" he whispered to her, his hand releasing her hair and moving to wipe the slightly sweaty hairs off her forehead, his other moving to her midsection to hold her in place. She nodded against him. "Has this happened before?" he asked, making her shake her head.

"I think...I think it was the dead body. I think" she said, relaxing into his touch as he kept running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay. We do have to go tell Lanie, though" he told her softly. She nodded slowly against him, sighing softly.

"Can you get her to come out of the morgue?" she asked softly. "I don't wanna go back in there" she added, closing her eyes as his fingers continued to relax her.

"Of course" he answered. "You okay to stand up?" he asked, stilling his hand against her head. She nodded against his shoulder one more time. He gently pushed her off him, just enough so he could stand and pull her up next to him. He waited until she was stable on her feet before kissing her head and leaving the room to get Lanie. She stood still for a moment before reaching over to flush the toilet. She went over to the sink and scooped a few handfuls of water into her mouth to rinse it out the best she could. And then she left the bathroom to find Castle and Lanie standing there.

"Hey, girl" said Lanie, looking at her with amused yet curious eyes. "What brings you down here so early when I have no lead? This obviously has nothing to do with the case" she asked almost teasingly.

"How do you know I'm not just desperate for a lead so I came down to see if you had anything?" she shot back, knowing her argument was weak.

"Well, Kate, that would've been my first assumption, had you not run out of the morgue looking like you were about to throw up" said Lanie smiling almost knowingly. "So, what's up?"

"Dead body made me nauseous, I guess" said Kate with a shrug, moving from the bathroom door to stand next to Castle. Lanie rolled her eyes at the even weaker argument.

"Girl, you've been coming to that morgue for years and never once have you thrown up, and this is one of our least gruesome cases. What's really going on?" she asked. Kate smiled as she reached over to take her husband's hand.

"I'm pregnant" she said simply, the smile on her face saying so much more than her words.

"Oh my god, girl! I'm so happy for you!" said Lanie, pulling her best friend into a tight hug. "You look so happy! You are happy, right?" she asked, pulling away slightly. Kate's smile grew as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"I'm ecstatic" she answered after a few seconds. Lanie practically squealed at her words and pulled her back into a tight hug. Castle, once again, found himself looking on smiling.

* * *

_Ryan & Esposito._

"Yo, Beckett" called Espo as he spotted his partner and friend coming up from the morgue. "Lanie have anything?" he asked, she shook her head in response. The happy smile was still spread across her face from when she told Lanie.

"Hey, Beckett" said Ryan as he exited the breakroom. "You two look awfully happy" he pointed out, smiling at the pair before going to his desk. She simply nodded and led Castle to their desk, their fingers still intertwined. She took a seat as he did the same, their hands still joined and sitting on the desk for everyone to see.

"They really do look awfully happy" she heard Espo say softly to Ryan, and when she turned she saw that his eyes were on their hands. It was rare for her to show any kind of PDA, even as simple as hand holding, in the precinct. It was the workplace, and they acted professional there. Well, at least as professionally as they always had. "Something to be happy about?" he asked when he saw her looking at him.

"Actually, yeah" she said. She looked over at Castle quickly, making sure it was okay with him that she tell them. He nodded, a smile matching her's spread across his face. "I'm gonna be stuck on desk duty for the next eight months or so" she said. Both boys looked at her like she was insane. "Well, starting as soon as I talk to Gates" she added. Espo just stared at her like she was insane, because anyone who knew Beckett knew she would never be excited about desk duty, never mind for eight months. Ryan, however, had a more questioning look on his face before suddenly one of recognition.

"No way!" he said softly, looking at Kate, silently asking for confirmation.

"Now way what, bro?" asked Espo, looking between the two and Castle. "What's going on, guys? Is this like a married person thing or something?" he asked somewhat jokingly.

"Are you, Beckett?" asked Ryan. She smiled widely, giving him his answer without saying the words. She nodded anyway.

"Is she what, bro? Beckett?" asked Espo, standing up and walking over to where his friends had formed a circle.

"Think about it, Javi. She's gonna be on desk duty for eight months" said Ryan, rolling his eyes at the still confused look on his partner's face.

"I'm pregnant, Espo" said Kate, finally ending his misery. His eyes snapped wide open.

"Castle knocked you up?" he asked. He reached over and tapped Castle's arm. "Nice going, bro" he said jokingly. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations, Beckett" said Ryan, and she stood up to hug her friend. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face even as they pulled apart. Espo came up to her and wrapped her in a hug as well, while Ryan went and gave Castle and quick hug, tapping his back before quickly pulling apart.

"Congratulations. You deserve it" Espo whispered to her.

"Thanks" she whispered back as he pulled away from her. "Well, I better get used to sitting at my desk, right?" she joked, taking a seat again. All three boys laughed softly before going back to their work. She looked up at Castle and smiled, reaching over to take his hand in hers again. As she clicked away at her computer, their hands remained joined over a pile of paperwork.

* * *

_Gates._

"Detective Beckett?" called the Captain from her office door. Kate looked up at her with questioning eyes. "You and Mr. Castle wanted to speak with me?" she asked. Kate nodded and stood up, her hand still in her husband's. She led him to Gates' office door and they followed their Captain inside. Gates stood on one side of her desk while Castle and Beckett stood on the other. "What's going on, Detective? You guys and detectives Ryan and Esposito seemed pretty happy earlier" she asked.

"We were. We are, Sir" said Beckett, smiling as Castle once again squeezed her hand.

"May I ask why?" asked Gates, gaze shifting between Castle and Beckett as if searching for an answer.

"Yes, you may, Sir. We were just celebrating some exciting news" she answered vaguely, her smile giving away just how happy she was.

"And I take it this news has nothing to do with our case. So, what is it?" asked Gates, though Kate could've sworn she saw a somewhat knowing look in her boss' eyes.

"No, Sir, it has nothing to do with the case. We were celebrating some personal news" she said. She looked away from her boss to look at her husband. He smiled knowingly and she found herself gravitating towards him. It was Gates' throat clearing that kept her from kissing him right there.

"I assume this news is important to the two of you" she said once she had both Kate and Castle's attention. Both nodded and Kate let her had move to her abdomen, giving their news away.

"We're expecting" she said, the smile on her face wider than ever before. Gates was smiling, too, as was Castle. "I found out for sure Friday" she added softly.

"Congratulations, Detective, Mr. Castle" said Gates, standing a little closer to her desk. "This is great news"

"Yeah" said Beckett softly, thinking back to how happy she had been when her OB confirmed that the blood test had proved she was in fact expecting their first child. "We wanted to tell you as soon as possible in order to keep the baby as safe as possible. I know the job can be dangerous, and I don't want to put our child in harm's way" she explained. Gates nodded.

"That's very motherly of you, Kate" she said, the use of her first name surprising Beckett. "You'll make a great mother" she added. Kate smiled happily, finding herself standing closer to Castle. His arm snaked around her waist and rest on the side of her stomach. She shifted her hand slightly to join his.

"She will" he agreed softly, resisting the urge to press a kiss to her hair. Gates smiled and rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Go on, kiss her" she said, much like she had after they got Beckett off the bomb that one time. Castle smiled and pressed a kiss to her head before she looked up and he pressed another gentle, loving one to her lips. When they pulled apart, they looked back at their boss. "Now, Detective, I assume you know I can't have you going after murderers like you used to while you're pregnant, right?" asked Gates. Beckett simply nodded in response. "So I have to put you on desk duty until after the baby's born, after your maternity leave" she said. "Sorry, Detective, I know you prefer the field. As you said, it's safer for you here, in your condition. I'm sure Mr. Castle will keep you company" she said, looking over at Castle.

"Always" he said, making Kate smile even more at the use of their word. Gates smiled as well and reached over to shake his hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Castle" she said. She walked around her desk and pulled Beckett into a quick hug, once against surprising her. "Congratulations, Detective Beckett" she said as they pulled apart. Beckett smiled in thanks and once again took Castle's hand. He leaned over and kissed her head again before they walked out of the office together, leaving their smiling Captain behind.

* * *

_Later that night._

"I think everyone's excited" she said, sitting across from him in his kitchen. He smiled as he took her plate out from in front of her. He sat it in the dishwasher along with his own and leaned over the counter, face to face with her.

"I know everyone's excited. You heard Alexis and Lanie squeal" he said happily. Their announcements had gone even better than he had expected, and he had known that everyone would be happy for them. "Even Gates was smiling, and she called out Kate" he pointed out.

"I know! I was so surprised, and she hugged me, too" she said, happiness shining in her green eyes. "I'm so excited, too" she said softly.

"Me too" he whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and tilted her head up so he'd capture her lips with his. "Why don't you go put on your pyjamas and we can watch a movie over popcorn and apple juice" he suggested. She smiled and nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips before getting up and walking off towards their bedroom. He watched as she walked away, smiling as he imaged her waddling away with a nine-month-pregnant belly in front of her, and then of her walking off with a sleeping baby in her arms, and finally of her holding a toddlers hand, a small bump protruding in front of her. He silently chastised himself for imagining them having another baby before she was even showing with their first. "Me too"


End file.
